The Night I Met Him
by LitLover 101
Summary: Lauren Salvatore and Kol Mikaelson were not the fairy tale, love at first sight or the ride off into the sunset couple. They were dark, defiant and real. They were a forever kind of love. Too bad they did not know that when they met. AU/AH Requested story for KolMikaelsonLover.


Lauren Salvatore and Kol Mikaelson were not the fairy tale, love at first sight or the ride off into the sunset couple. They were dark, defiant and real. They were a forever kind of love. Too bad they did not know that when they met. AU/AH Requested story for KolMikaelsonLover.

****Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries TV show. That honor goes to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. Lauren Salvatore is my own creation but credit for the name goes to KolMikaelsonLover.****

**Hello, my lovely readers. This is a fic requested by KolMikaelsonLover. If you would like to know who would play her on the show KML tells me that it would be Shay Mitchell. I hope that you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing the first chapter. On with the show...**

Chapter 1: The Night I Met Him

Sitting in the middle of her bed, Lauren Salvatore thought of how bored she was. She hated her life. She hated the tiny town of Mystic Falls and resented being stuck in her room while her older brothers were out living their lives. Damon was attending his first year at Whitmore College and Stefan was out with his friends, Caroline Forbes, Matt Donavon and Tyler Lockwood. This left Lauren at home alone because their work-alcoholic father was off doing what he did best, making sure that they were one of the wealthiest families in town. Or maybe he just didn't want to spend time with the daughter who reminded him of his dead wife.

Rolling her eyes, Lauren glared at her text book until the pages began to smoke. When flames erupted from the text Lauren jumped from the bed and grabbed the fire extinguisher that she kept close by in case something like this happened. "Lauren," Stefan called and Lauren groaned as she stared at the smoking text.

"Just a minute," she called, running a hand through her hair before throwing the book into the metal waste bin. Striding to the door, she strode out into the hall to greet her older brother a wide, innocent smile. "Hey, you're home early. Didn't meet any new girls to hassle?" she teased with a wide grin. She knew that Stefan could find a girl if he really wanted to but since Elena Gilbert, the girl he had been crushing on had started dating Damon, he had been depressed.

Lauren hated to see either of her brothers unhappy and hoped that Stefan would find someone soon. Maybe they could go on a road trip that summer to look for colleges to attend and he would meet a nice girl. Not that she would be going to college very soon since she was sixteen and was a sophomore at Mystic Falls High. But Stefan had plenty of reason to look for colleges since he would be entering his senior year next year and had already taken the ACT and SAT. He was going to be a doctor. Yes, Stefan had his life all planned out, unlike his baby sister who had no idea what she was going to do.

"Is that smoke I smell?" Stefan asked, wrinkling his nose and sniffing the air. "Are you smoking again?"

Lauren rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Do I look like I've been smoking? My skin is flawless and so are my nails? See," she held up a hand to demonstrate the lack of damage.

Stefan gave Lauren a skeptical look. "Uh huh. So you've been doing magic." Lauren's body deflated as she looked at the floor. "You know that father does not like it when you do magic. You could hurt yourself or worse someone else."

"Yeah, I'm totally going to hurt a ton of people in an empty house when I'm all by my lonesome because my whole family has other plans," Lauren replied drily.

Sighing, Stefan walked over to his sister and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Do you want to go out tonight?"

Lauren's eyes widened. Stefan rarely took her out with him. He was usually too busy with his friends to deal with his kid sister who had been the product of Giuseppe's brief, second marriage to Lauren's mother who had lost her life shortly after giving birth in a plane accident. Perhaps that is why their father hid himself in his office because he could not bear to grow too close to his children in case they were taken from him as his wives had been, all too soon.

"You really want to take me somewhere?" Lauren breathed, waiting for Stefan's answer as he rocked on his heels and then nodded with a grin. Jumping up and down, Lauren squealed with joy. "Oh, my God. Where are we going? Can we go out of town and stay somewhere for the weekend and then like get on a plane and go to Chicago or better yet New Orleans? I always wanted to go to a jazz club. Oh, please, Stef, please?"

"How about we settle for the Grill?" Stefan suggested. Lauren groaned and stared at the ceiling.

"Really? The Grill? That is one of the most boring places on earth second only to school, third only to this house when Damon is not here to raise hell," Lauren moaned as she returned to her room to collect her purse and jacket.

"Did someone say that things are only interesting when Damon is around?" a voice boomed from the hallway and Lauren's head shot up and her ears perked. Before she knew what she was doing, she was flying into the hallway and flinging her entire body into her oldest brother's arms.

"Damon!" she exhaled with glee and then she pulled back and punched him on the arm.

"Ouch! Whoa there, slugger, watch where you're aiming with those tiny fists," Damon teased, rubbing the area that his sister's punch had landed on. "You ready to get to the Grill, honey?"

"Are you, honey?" Lauren replied with a light laugh as Damon slung an arm around her shoulders.

"As ready as I'll ever be now that the reckless and aimless trio of Salvatores are reunited. Let's go. I'm buying us drinks tonight since I got my fake I. D." Damon announced as they exited the house and headed toward his Camaro.

"You're going to get arrested," Stefan pointed out but he was grinning as he claimed shot-gun and Lauren was forced to claim the backseat. Sometimes she felt like the third wheel to Damon and Stefan's little couple. There was nothing like being the half-sister and being reminded of it all the time in little ways that she was not even sure that her brothers were aware of. It made her pine for the day that she had a family of her own, where there was none of this half stuff. One day she would have her own baby who would be wholly hers. What she did not know was how very soon that wish would be fulfilled.

When Damon stopped the car, he got out and he and Stefan walked slightly ahead, talking about Whitmore and how Stefan should look into attending there since they had a great pre-med program. Shaking her head, Lauren did not pay too much attention as Damon held the door for her but was still talking to Stefan like she wasn't even there.

Feeling the urge to punch Damon again, Lauren settled for narrowing her eyes and glaring at the other patrons of the bar. Her gaze stopped on a young man who did not look old enough to be drinking, but was sitting at the bar with a tiny glass in front of him. He was examining the other patrons of the bar with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. Something about his expression reminded her of a cat who was looking for a mouse but was taking its time to find the exact mouse that he wanted to devour that night. As if he could hear her thoughts, his head shifted to take her in and she gulped. He looked young and ordinarily she would find him handsome with his dark, sun-lightened in spots, hair and his strong bone structure with dark, brown eyes that made her think not of chocolate, but of blood when it had darkened as a stain on the body of a… 'What the hell? Where are these thoughts coming from?' Lauren questioned herself.

"Lauren, what do want to drink?" Damon questioned her absently as he typed away on his phone. By the smile on his face she figured he was texting either Elena, Alaric or Enzo.

"I…" Lauren began. She had planned to say she wanted a bourbon because that was usually what she stole out of their father's cabinet when she was alone but she could not seem to gather her thoughts because the stranger's gaze was still on her. "I want a shot of vodka," she finally said and Damon looked at her with a quirked eyebrow.

"You sure about that?" Stefan asked.

Lauren smirked at him, "I'm not a baby anymore, Stef. Now, go get my drink, Damon, before I turn old enough to buy it myself."

Damon walked toward the bar and Lauren noticed that the strange man at the bar was speaking to him. Feeling herself shiver involuntarily, Lauren could not figure out why this man was making her feel frightened. But he was also making her feel… she wasn't sure what but if she was forced to use a word, it would be excitement. He was making her feel alive for some reason that she could not understand since she didn't even know him.

"Are you cold?" Stefan asked, giving Lauren a look of concern. "You want me to go outside and get your jacket?"

"No, I can get it," Lauren said with a chuckle.

"Are you sure?" Stefan replied, his brows wrinkling together.

"Yes, I'm sure," Lauren replied firmly with a nod. Walking away from her brother and out into the pitch black night, Lauren felt her body begin to tremble. Maybe she had been slightly more sure of herself than she should have been when she exited the bar. There were far too many shadows that were creeping around out here and too many sounds she could not identify.

It was a good thing that this town was so safe, otherwise Damon might have locked his car, Lauren was thinking as she pulled the back door open and leaned over to grab her jacket. As she placed her hand over it, she felt a hand slide over her mouth and her body being flipped over in mere seconds. Staring up into the eyes of the stranger in the bar, Lauren felt her body tighten as he stared down at her with that same smirk as before. "Hello, darling," the stranger greeted her as he adjusted his position so that her arms and legs were dangling where she could defend herself, which meant that either he was overconfident or he was sure that there was no way that she could defend herself. "What's say that you and I have a bit of fun? Shall we?" Lauren felt his lips touch her neck and then she felt his teeth begin to pierce her skin. For a moment she wanted to give in, it didn't hurt nearly as badly as she would expect and she felt his fingers intertwining with hers as she let out a low gasp.

While her thoughts whirled in a rush, she finally settled on one. She had to stay alive. "Get off of me," Lauren growled and she could hear the blood sucker chuckle. The vampire. Yes, apparently there was a vampire in sleepy Mystic Falls, but did not move a muscle until she concentrated and then he was yanking his fangs out of her throat and growling while clutching his head. Taking advantage of his pain, Lauren moved her knee back and shoved it into his chest, causing the vampire to fly out of the car. It was a good thing she had always been stronger than most of the girls she knew. And she also had one hell of a temper.

"Perhaps we got off on a bad start," the vampire said as he forced himself to his feet and Lauren glared down at him and raised her hands. The vampire began to chuckle as he pulled his hands away from his head but winced when she dislocated his shoulder. "I'm Kol Mikaelson. And I am an Original vampire. So, you must understand that you can't kill me and in trying to do that you will only cause your own death to be all the more brutal. As well as the deaths of your brothers."

"What are you talking about? What in the hell is an Original vampire?" Lauren questioned Kol, who grinned back at her.

"Ah, so young and so inexperienced. I bet that you don't even know what you truly are, do you, love?" Kol inquired lightly as Lauren kept her hands up but didn't bother to hit him with more witchy pain.

"What am I? And what the hell are you?" Lauren snapped. "Tell me or I'll just have to find out what I can do to you if I can't kill you. You know I've watched all the seasons of American Horror Story so I know that there are a ton of ways to hurt someone. And you're a vampire so I can do them to you over and over again? Oh, and, p. s., my name is Lauren, not love. And I'm definitely not your love"

Kol started to laugh and Lauren frowned. This guy was truly insane. "Oh, you're a feisty one. I like that in a girl. Or rather I like myself in -"

"You're disgusting," Lauren snarled as she flicked her hand and broke Kol's right leg, causing him to go down on one knee. If a passer-by were to see this scene they would assume that Kol was proposing which made Lauren's lips twist upward. She did enjoy irony.

"Something funny, Lauren," Kol ground out as he grinned up at her with a malicious smile as he popped his leg back into place with a sickening crunch. "We could do this all night but something tells me that you probably have a bed time. Don't you, darling?" Kol inquired and before Lauren could blink, Kol had her pinned on top of Damon's car with his hand clamped on top of her throat, preventing her ability to breath. "I would kill you, but you might come in handy one of these days. And there is a war coming on so you never know when you might need an ally."

Kol loosened his hold on Lauren's windpipe so she could gulp down much needed air while his hands ran over her body, making her want to rip his heart out and to make him suffer pain worse than death. However, a tiny part of her was enjoying the feel of his fingers that were railing over the outline of her bra and then down to her jeans. "Why would you think I would want to help you after you tried to kill me tonight?" she growled between clenched teeth as he stared into her eyes, his own twinkling with mirth as she tried to grasp his wandering hands but was not quite fast enough.

"Because you're a bored, little girl caught in a town that is as dull as watching wall paper dry," Kol said smoothly. "All you want is to have someone dark and dangerous take you away and show you what your life could be like if only you'd let him. Let me take you," Kol whispered, his words intoxicating and Lauren got the feeling that he was trying to compel her as he slid off the car top and offered her his hand.

Sliding off the car hood, Lauren ignored Kol's hand and started to walk back to the Grill's main entrance when Kol grabbed her and whirled her around. "I want to kill you," he said harshly as he wrapped an arm around her waist and sped them into the back alley. Shoving Lauren against the wall, Kol glared at her. "I want to kill you because you are a stupid, little girl who has no manners. Do you want me to teach you how to behave when someone offers to give you something they're not even sure you deserve? Do you?"

"You're insane," Lauren spat back at Kol as he slammed his hands down on the wall on either side of her face as brown eyes met brown and rage met rage. "Leave me alone. I don't want your deal and I'm not stupid. I just think you're insane. And guess what? I'm probably right."

Kol started to laugh. "I'm insane? You're offered a deal from an Original and I'm the one who is insane. Do you know how many would kill to be in your position, little girl?"

"I'm not a little girl," Lauren spat back. "I'm a woman."

"Oh, of what, sixteen?" Kol inquired with a laugh as her cheeks colored. "You're a child who knows nothing. That is obvious since you didn't even know to not go out in a parking lot by yourself when there was vampire in a bar."

"At least I'm not so stupid that I attacked a witch unprovoked," Lauren snapped. "That was pretty stupid on your part."

Kol began to laugh again and Lauren was so done with this conversation. She was about to walk away when Kol grabbed her and shoved her against the wall again. "Who said I was done with you, Lauren?" he asked, making her heartbeat pound in her chest as he held her still and leaned down. She could not believe that he was about to bite her again when he moved closer and pressed his lips to hers firmly, causing her to gasp in shock as he slid his tongue into her mouth.

Lauren did not know what was more shocking, the fact that this self-professed Original was kissing her or the part where she was kissing him back. Yes, she had a boyfriend before and been on dates but no one had ever kissed her like this. He was being far more gentle than she expected even as he yanked her jeans down to her ankles and she gasped as she felt his body moving hers upward being careful to not cause her to be scratched by the brick wall. 'This was not happening,' Lauren thought as she gripped Kol's shoulders tightly as his hands moved under her shirt and ripped her bra open. "I am not having sex with a vampire behind the Mystic Grill while my brothers are probably drinking and completely oblivious to my existence." Not that that was anything new. The brother thing, not the Original sex thing.

"Oh, my God," Lauren groaned when Kol stopped moving and she wondered how long they had been out here. Shouldn't her brothers have come out here looking for her? This was a very weird night. Kol set her on her feet and she immediately pulled her pants up. "Ummm…" she had no idea what to say to Kol at this point.

"We'll be in touch. Don't forget your jacket, love," Kol told her with a smile and then he was gone.

Walking on shaking legs back to the car, Lauren grabbed her jacket and then re-entered the bar to find that Damon and Stefan were sitting in a booth. Damon looked up when Lauren came to stand beside the booth. "I guess it didn't take you too long to go home and find your phone, did it?" he asked and Lauren wondered what in the hell he was talking about. Then it dawned on her that Kol must have compelled him.

"No, not really. Thanks for letting me borrow the car," Lauren said as Stefan looked at the two with his eyebrows scrunched together like he didn't understand what they talking about. He was about to say something when Damon jumped in.

"How are your classes? Figured out what you want to do with your life yet?" Damon inquired lightly.

Lauren smiled. "No. Not yet. But I think that I might have found that I have more options than I ever believed," she said mysteriously with a secret smile on her lips as she picked up a warm shot of vodka and knocked it back.

**The next chapter should be up some time next month.**

**Thank you for faving, following, reading and/or reviewing. **

**Peace,**

**Jessica**


End file.
